secret & lies
by vii mIchErU iiv
Summary: Miko sakura is actually mikan in discuise but why she tunred to a boy & who gonna discovered her secret. pls read Nxm chapter 3 is here
1. chapter 1: miko sakura

**Secret & **_**Lies**_

summary:miko sakura is actually mikan in discuise but why she tunred to a boy and who gonna discovered her secret.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gukuen Alice**

Natsume: Duh!

Mikan: Epal…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

(Mikan splat to the ground)

Hataru: Don't speak in different language

The readers won't understand…

Mikan: you meanie (stick out tongue)

Natsume: Serve you right…

Me: Don't mind them, so going back to the story hope you enjoys it

**Chapter 1: Miko Sakura**

Alice academy… a new student arrives with a mysterious aura gentle that has a scent of cruelty…

The new student stood at the front of the high school building what could happen?

What challenges will the new student face?

Narumi "hello everyone, nice to see you all, now in high school!! " "oh yes we have a new student today, I'd like you make him feel welcome…" blah blah Narumi kept on saying nonsense that no one was even listen to… the new student awaits outside the classroom…

"Remember you are not revealing your secret…" A mysterious voice whispered, it was Persona. "You'll have to keep your identity a secret, if you want to be free from any consequences from your mission."

"Don't worry I won't" the new student replied

"Now without any further due please welcome Miko Sakura." Narumi said pointing his hand at the door. The door opened and came in a young boy about 14 years old. A light chestnut hair and eyes, he was wearing two earing in his left, also a ring on his ring finger on the the right hand all were control alice devices. All the girls jaw-dropped when they saw his cute face. Although Natsume and Ruka didn't brother to glance at all.

"Hello everyone I'm Miko Sakura 14 years old, it's a pleasure to meet you." All girls filed the room with scream and question

"Where do live?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you like chocolates?"

"Sit by me", "no me!" the girls argued on who Miko will sit by…

"Now everyone calm down, due to the circumstances of girls trying to kill each other because of Miko, I've decided that he'll be sitting with Natsume and Ruka." "Aww" the girls all whined (note: this include Sumire) (note: doesn't include Hotaru Imai "SHE'S" heartless to even care but if his cute she can sell his picture to fan girls) (poor Miko)

"Hotaru? Hotaru!!" Miko suddenly scream and embraced Hotaru. The girl was all shocked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't touch me" Hotaru said with a clod stare. "Hotaru" Miko said almost crying. While sitting down on the floor rubbing his head. Could it be that Miko and Hotaru… all the girls thought…?

"Anyone who thinks that I'm together with this idiot guy will suffer the raft of my baka gun version 2.0" Hotaru said with a scary look… everyone quieted down with a sweat drop (anime style).

"Alright since everyone getting along…sweat drop

This time is a free period…"

"Ok now I have things to do adieu" Narumi said and left the room. The girls went around Miko with envious eyes. They all thought he was one of the gorgeous guy's in the whole school.

"Alright I propose a fan club for Miko!!" Sumire shouted with pride... Baka until she got hit by Hotaru.

"Shut up I'm trying to read" Hotaru said in a cold voice. Miko sneaked away from the crowed and took his sit beside Natsume. "Hey newb what's your Alice?" Natsume asked with a harsh voice… "Well it's…" Miko was about to tell until he remembers…

Flashback

If anyone asked you "What's your alice "just say your first Alice" Miko remembered persons telling him.

(Note: this took place a few days ago before he came to the academy)

End of Flashback

"Well?"… Answer me newb!" Natsume said harshly with a bit curiosity. "It's… um… nullifying Alice…" Miko replied. "Worthless" Natsume replied. "Bhee" Miko said sticking his tongue out… "This guy really strange … He just like a girl yet there's a strange present surrounding this guy" Natsume thought.

The lunch time, the bell ring and everybody went out to the cafeteria, but neither Miko nor Hotaru was found. While the girls were looking, for Miko. Natsume took a walk while Ruka was buying they're lunch. Natsume lay down under a sakura tree, when he heard two voices talking

"You idiot, you shouldn't blurt out like that" the first voice said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just so happy to see you after such a long time." The second voice said. Natsume creped up to see who was talking. He saw Hotaru and Miko. "Anyway don't ever do that again okay?" Hotaru said cruelty. "Imai?" impossible she's a heartless ice queen" Natsume thought."" Anyway I've missed you too." Hotaru said with a faded smile. "Hotaru" Miko said and hugged her. "I'm so glad I could be with you (smile)" Miko replied.

And then they heard a rumble, Natsume sweat drop because he hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Natsume was nervous that they would find him eyes dropping on they're conversation. He feared Imai's new baka gun version 2.0 "I'm sorry I guess I'm hungry" Miko said breaking the silence. Hotaru showed a little smile, took out her baka gun version 2.0 and shot Miko. "What was that for?" Miko asked almost crying. "You broke the silence, it was peaceful you know." Hotaru replied packing her baka gun. "Let's go I'm getting hungry" Hotaru continued

Miko got up and held Hotaru hand apologizing for breaking the silence. Natsume sighted with relief happy to know Imai didn't shot him. "That guy is really strange… I need to know the truth…" Natsume said closing his hand to fist.

That's the end of chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy it. Please stay tuned to the next chapter and please review I really appreciated it… luv you guys


	2. Chapter 2: a day in alice academy

**Secret & **_**Lies**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gukuen Alice**

Me: hi guys thanks for the reviews

Mikan: we really appreciated

Mikan: this chapter is gonna be …….

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: don't tell yet idiot, you're going to spoiled it

For the readers.

Natsume: …..

**Chapter 2: A day in Alice academy**

"That guy is really strange…" "I need to know the truth…" those words kept ringing on Natsume's head…

Then Ruka called out Natsume name over and over but Natsume was in deep in thoughts about the noob (new be)… and then Ruka yelled Natsume name

"Hey! Natsume!!" Ruka shouted while holding their lunch

"Oh, Ruka" Natsume said with his regular voice.

"What's the matter Natsume?" Ruka asked worrying about his friend.

"It's nothing really, it's just…" then Natsume was cut of his own sentence

"It's the new student Right" Ruka confirmed looking at Natsume

Natsume just keep in silence and ate his lunch with Ruka under the cherry blossom tree. So the two just ate their lunch in silence and enjoying the view of the forest thinking of things.

**MEANWHILE**

The fan club of Miko, they were chasing him all around the academy. "HEY! That's enough I'm really tired!!" Miko shouted asking his fan club to stop chasing him. "This is your entire fault you idiot!" Hotaru running with Miko w/ their lives in sake (the fan club haunts them just like animals… scary). They ran outside and climbed up a sakura tree. "Where did they go? Find them!" Sumire shouted "search the whole school if we have to!!" Continued Sumire, and the group separated to find Miko and Hotaru. 15 min. later the fan club was not seen. "Hey Hotaru, I think the coast is clear." As Miko turned at Hotaru, Hotaru was holding her BAKA GUN (You know what will happen) , then she shot Miko. Miko fell hard on the ground.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru kept on shooting at Miko, who's down on the ground Hotaru stopped and paused, while Miko tried to get up, but just when he was up and ready to go…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Miko was back down on the ground Hotaru stopped again, Miko asked "Are you done?" "Yeah" Hotaru replied. BAKA a shot came coming in hitting Miko on the head, just as he was about to get up. "What was that for?!" Miko shouted. "That was my… last shot; it'd be s waste not to use it." Hotaru replied coldly, as she climbed down from the tree. "I'll just go and reload, you wasted all my shots" Hotaru told with a cold smile.

"Hey you're disturbing the peace Imai and noob…" Natsume said coming out of the forest with Ruka, "Wow… whose body mark is this?" Ruka pointing at the place where Miko was shot... "? "That's deep" Natsume added. "it belongs to this idiot" Hotaru answered, "grrr! Why does everyone keep calling me an idiot or a noob!! My name is Miko sakura!!!(Whee hnd nmn totoo yun…. That not true…) for heaven's sake it's only 4 letters you Know!!!!"

Baka another shot came in hitting Miko's head. "Because that is what you are idiot" Hotaru said coldly. "Hey thought you said that was your last shout!!?" Miko shouted at hotaru who's holding her baka gun and avoid what hotaru said to her because he was too tired to start an other argument. While Hotaru continue what she supposes to say, "Did I say that? Turns out I got another shot" Hotaru said staring at Miko's lump on the head.

"We're going to class now, see ya "Natsume said walking away with Ruka. "Come on we'll be late idiot" Hotaru said riding on her scooter. "Hey I was only kidding! Hotaru!!" Miko shouted running after Hotaru.

Class started and in Miko's class it was P.E and the boy's were playing baseball and the cheered Miko(note: Miko fun club include Sumire the noises of them all) it was Miko turn to strike. When the pitch was realized, Miko hits the ball and send it flying to northern forest. "You lost the ball, go get noob!" Natsume command Miko, " stop calling me noob!!" "YOU IDIOTIC, MORONIC, DEMONIC!!! PLAY BOY IMBISEL!!!! Miko shouted with his angry voice and left to get the ball.

While Natsume turned to Ruka and asked "I'm not a play boy, I'm I?" "No of course not" Ruka replied (he lied) "that stupid little noob!" Natsume mumbled.

Miko ran after the ball, the ball came across a little cottage in the woods, and then he saw a moving teddy bear chopping woods. Then the ball came crashing down hitting the bear off balance. "Oh, hey little bear are you alright?" Miko asked as he approached the bear. The bear stood up and punch Miko sending him flying through the sky (just like in the anime)

While at fielded Natsume and Ruka was just standing on the baseball field. Then something fell it was Miko with the ball, "he was punch by the bear I supposed" Ruka concluded. "is he dead?" Natsume asking while picking him with a stick. "Te…teddy…bear…" Miko mumbled "yup he goy punched" Natsume added (note still poking Miko)

"You… know I'm still alive, you stupid Natsume!" Miko got up and took the stick "it's rude to poke someone you know!!" Miko said throwing the stick away. When Miko was starting a fight suddenly, BAKA Hotaru hit him right to the ground hard and hit and hit. "You idiot stop that you trouble maker, annoying person" Hotaru said and was pissed off for some reason (maybe wake up in the wrong side of the bed) everyone sweat drop and not go in way they thought nervously.

So the teacher said "that all for now, see you guys again. So every body went back to class except Natsume and Ruka…….

**End of chapter 2**

I hope you guy like. I lke when hotaru kept hitting mikan in the head it was prices less hahaha! pls review. Thanks who review again.

I'm really tired I just came for school when I wrote this and the story my best help me some of the ideas. If guys like to give ideas what next or suggestions or violent reaction whatever n thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: mission

Mitchy: hi again natsume have a new partner in the mission lets see and find out. And you guys are wondering where the cast is, they took a break for a while… going back to the story….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo**

**Chapter 3 "mission"**

So the teacher said "that all for now, see you guys again. So every body went back to class except Natsume and Ruka…….

"natsume...what's about the noob that somehow… interest you?" ruka asked curiosly.

"Nothing… he's just really strange… he acts like a girl." Natsume replied.

Meanwhile miko walked over to a cherry blossom tree. Miko admired the tree.

"It's so peaceful here; it's nice to be alone sometime. I could think clearly." Miko thought.

"miko…" a low deep voice called out. "persona-sensei" miko said as he saw persona come out behind the tree.

"let's go miko… you know what you have to do…" persona said as miko loweredhis head and followed persona." class will start soon…let's go." Then persona disappears into the shadows.

It was already night time. But while everyone was in their rooms, natsume was outside the dorm right under a cherry blossom tree. "natsune…" natsume heard from behind him, it was persona.

"You have a mission today natsume." Persona said coldly.

"I know…let's just get it over with." Natsume replied with irritatation.

"First… but your mission is something you cannot do alone." After saying these personas lead the way to his mission.

"I can't do alone? What does he mean by that? " natsume thought as he wears his black cat mask.

Persona took natsume to a place near a part where there were ships." your mission is to eliminate aao activity, to somehow slow down their operation." Persona explained.

"Hmm…piece of cake." Natsume replied coldly.

"Oh and natsume, wait for a bit" persona perused as natsume was about to start the mission. "What now?" natsume thought as he gave persona a grin.

Then suddenly someone appeared from the dark shadows behind persona. It was a female high student her hair was pony-tailed, and was chestnut in colored. She wore a white cat mask.

"Who are you?" natsume said coldly at the girl.

"I'm your partner in this mission, I'm mikan." The girl replied with a cheerful voice.

"Whatever…" natsume said sarcastically and turned to the aao ships.

"The mission is about to start… natsume you go in and damage the main engine of the ship…mikan will cover you…"persona explained as natsume got ready to sneak in.

"Mission start now" persona said.

Natsume leaped on the room of a storage shelter, slowly creped into the unnoticed.

"I know I told to hide your identity… but I never said to hide your fake identity" persona said as he turned to shiro (miko/mikan) [sweat-dropped anime style

"I know that sensei… but this way I'll be much safer don't you think?' shiro replied once again with a cheerful voice. The lights on top of the ship went out.

"That's the signal I suppose… mikan… mission start…"

Mikan the same as natsume leaped at the roof of the storage shelter and ran in stealth

Made as she knocked out every aao agent she came across to.

"Very interesting…very interesting indeed….."

Persona said while he was on the cliff waiting for natsume's and mikan's return

Inside the ship natsume was being chased by 5 aao agents the were about 10 feet away from natsume. Natsume was about to send a huge fireball until….he fell his knees

(Remember: the more natsume uses his power his life span get sucked and he weakness sometimes)

"Damn it!! Not now…" just when an aao agent was about to shoot natsume… a small lighting flashed in front of natsume and the aao agents were stunted,

"comen on natsume!!" mikan shouted from behind "this girl can control lighting?! Natsume thought as he couldn't belive what had just happened. "come on hurry up!" mikan came to natsume's aid to help him stand. While natsume returned to reality and looked behind them, more aao natsume had burned their hands to let go of their guns.

"Thanks a lot" mikan said as she aid natsume

"Hmph, I didn't do it for you they aimed right at me!" natsume said to mikan in a harsh irritated voice.

"thanks all the same anyway…" mikan replied cheerfully

"what with this girl? Is she really stupid? Or just plain idiotic parasite?" natsume thought

As he observed mikan from her mask. ""who is she?"natsume began to question himself inside his head. Then their were more aao agents chasing them then natsume kind of collapse, mikan said "we can do this hurry up and get up." To encourage him.

But when mikan turned her head she saw a gun shooting at them, she can't do anying because it already near and when mikan was ready to get shoot for natsume and closeing hers after 10 sec she was confused because their were no bullet at her then she look up and saw a person front at her holding the bullet at her hand.

Then the person said" go now save your self" as the person was concerned

So mikan ran with natsume, and natsume burned the rope that tied the ship to the port, as it bured the boat floated away to the sea.

"you did great!" mikan praised natsume, but natsume ignored her. His attention was set on persona who came close to them. "well done, very good natsume and mikan… you make such a reliable team…I hope you two will work together more often ." persona said as he smiled at the job well done.

"HMPH" natsume said in an irritated voice and turned his attention away from persona and shiro. "Well?" mikan broke the silence as natsume filed her "well-what?!" natsume said still irritated.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"For what!!"

"For saving you from that aao agent who almost shot you!"

"I owe you not thanks….."

"Alright, alright that's enough…" persona interrupted the little quarrel.

"Time for us to head back to the academy…let's go…natsume…mikan…" persona continued. As they got in the academy, persona left to report what happened. natsume and mikan took the way through the forest . at this time natsume took off his mask. "Hey…aren't you going to take off yours?" natsume asked shiro seriously.

"No…I'll leave it on…I kinda like it…like this…"mikan reasoned.

"Whatever…" natsume replied and continued walking. As he turned his right arm revealed that he got shot a bit. It was not fatal for it only bruised his skin. mikan saw and

"you're hurt…"

"Hmm…oh…don't mind it…" natsume told mikan

"I'm sorry I thought I stopped them from hurting you.. I'm sorry I asked for your thanks…I didn't held you at all…" mikan apologize as she bowed her head.

"Don't mind it…" natsume stand and turned, to look at shiro.

"Here let me cover it for you…" mikan took a handkerchief from her pocket and tied it to natsume's wound,

"This should cover it up for a while" mikan said as she stepped back from natsume .

"I have to go now see you natsume…" shiro said and took of

"Crazy, nooby, idiot" natsume thought as he watched mikan disappear from his sight.

"Damn who is she?!" natsume thought furiously, and punched the sakura tree beside him.

**At mikan's room**

"Who is that person who help us" mikan asking to her self

**The next day…**

Lunch time at the sakura tree….

"you had another mission last night…don't you natsume….?" Ruka asked natsume who laid against the sakura tree behind him with a comic book on his face.

"Yaesh…but… I had a partner…" natsume replied.

"A…partner?..." ruka was confused because natsume never had a partner before not ever on any mission.

"She was a girl…" natsume continued.

"A girl…" ruka feel even more confused

"A partner and its also a girl?!"

"Persona… persona called her mikan/ shiro…."

Sorry for a long update I was in my slump and busy in school works.

Who's this mysterious persona that mikan/miko is talk about just read the following chapter

good news the comic book for alice academy will release next year jan.

or u want to see it the manga go to www. thank you who review me


	4. Chapter 4: a trip to central town

**Disclaimer: I don't know Gakuen Alice…**

Hi everyone… um… my name is **Anon Azure**… my friend **MiTcHYo7** the original author of this story is unfortunately busy. And so she asked me to continue this story for her since after all I'm her partner in this story…I know that it has been a long time that all MiTcHYo7's fans have been waiting for her to upload her story she's just really, really **STUPID**… _so_ _my deepest and sincere apologizes _to MiTcHYo7 fans, forgive her she's just and **IDIOT, LAZY, CRAZY, NUTHEAD PERSON… **Please spare me and please enjoy the story thank you and here we go…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 04: A Trip To Central Town…**

A new day has risen in Gakuen Alice. In Narumi-sensei is trying to control his class. "alright everyone settle down." Everyone sat down as Narumi-sensei said. "today I have decided for a trip to central town as for today's activity."

Everyone cheered as if they've never been to central town before. Then silence fell when they saw Miko raised his hand. "um… excuse me… Narumi-sensei… um… what's central town???". Narumi-sensei shook his head in surprise. "oh that's right you don't know what central town is do you Miko???" Miko nodded her head left to right.

"alright then Yue why don't you tell Miko what central town is…" then at that moment a white sheet of cloth popped out of nowhere and Yue popped in from nowhere wearing a professors outfit and had a pointing laser on his hand. Then a projector appeared and showed a picture of central town.

"well Miko…_central town_ is like a small area where students can hang or chill… we can buy all our supplies there if needed… there is also a mini-shopping mall, café's and souvenir shop where you can buy many things for either personal use or public use… understand?" Miko nodded excitedly. Then Yue disappeared with the white sheet and projector.

"well now that, that's done we'll all be going by pairs". "by pairs…" Miko echoed and looked at Hotaru who was already paired with Ruka, and held a board that says **'TOO LATE IDIOT (TT)'**

Miko was shocked. "um… Narumi-sensei… um… who's my partner then?" "oh that's right well… since there's no one available… we decided that Natsume is your partner." Then Miko repeated smiling… "oh Natsume…" then she stopped and then in a loud scream "WHAT?!?!?! NATSUME?!?!?!" she then looked at Natsume whose feet was on the table and gave him a cold icy stare.

"bu… bu… but" "alright lets get going… oh and partners must always be together…". "together…" Miko echoed, dumbfounded he didn't move an inch from where he was standing. Then Hotaru came behind Miko with Ruka and whispered "don't worry Miko… if you got burned by his flames, I'll be sure to bury you properly" then a sprit ghost came out of Miko mouth and Miko fell down. "I don't think that's helping him Hotaru…" Ruka told Hotaru. "don't worry he'll be fine… let's go now…" she told Ruka.

Then when Miko was recovered by his little shock fest. He got to his feet and approached Natsume who was still sitting on his desk.

"um we should get going Natsume" Miko tried to tell him. "I don't feel like it… and if I don't go… you don't go…". "DAMN IT…the bus will be leaving soon and I won't be able to go without this IDIOT with me" Miko said and kept banging her head on the wall. Then an idea popped in him head that made him smile evilly "that's it… I know now what to do… heh heh heh heh heh…"

Miko went to Natsume's table and sat beside him. "Natsume…" "what do you want shortie???" Natsume said a little suspicious. "you're the _Black Cat_ right?" Natsume was shocked but he didn't show it on his face 'how could this guy know about me being the black cat? Only few people know that… and this guy's a newbie… how could he…'

Then Miko continued… "… you work alone I hear…" he paused and Natsume saw the evil smile he had on his face. He became a little nervous but he still stood firm. "…Natsume… last night I saw you wearing your Black cat mask with a girl wearing a white cat mask…" Natsume was more surprised now 'how could this guy know about that girl???'

"I thought black cat works alone… could it be that your losing your touch??? Or could it be that… that girl was your… _girlfriend_…" he paused again and moved his face closer to Natsume and whispered still with the evil look on his face. "listen Natsume… I may spread a rumor about you that could ruin your reputation… but I might just keep quiet… if and only if… you come with me to central town…"

His evil smile became wider and Natsume was very nervous. But knowing there wasn't a thing he could do. He nodded in defeat, then Miko jumped and scream with joy. Natsume was trying to catch his breath while think 'how could this idiot know all those??? How could he know about that girl??? That I'm black cat??? How… who is this guy???"

"Hey come on the bus is leaving LETS GO!!!" about after 10 minutes the bus left and Natsume and Miko sat in the back row. Natsume was still thinking about his questions and still deep in thought. While Miko admired every tree or anything that their bus would pass by.

"Miko how'd you get him to come?" Hotaru asked peeping above the chair in front of Miko, Ruka was peeping too curious how he made Natsume go along. "never have I ever seen anyone force Natsume to do something against his will…" Ruka said with both surprise and disbelief. "well…" Miko stood up and went over Hotaru's ear and with his hands over his hands he whispered… "I black mailed him.. just like what you would do…"

Then Hotaru took out her mini 'BAKA GUN' and pointed it at Miko. "whaa… what did I do wrong???" Miko asked with a shaky voice and with her hands in the air. "you copied my technique… that technique is mine and mine alone you IDIOT…" then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Good News is: no one got hit by Hotaru's BAKA GUN…

Bad News is: all the shots were directed at Miko…

Miko was very red from the shots and Ruka took one step away from Hotaru… 'SCARY' he thought. "Hotaru is your gun empty???" Ruka asked cautiously. Hotaru opened the reloading part of the gun and released a big sigh… "…_unfortunately_ it is…" Ruka echoed "UNFORTUNATELY?!?!" then she took something from her bag and held it up to Ruka "…but _fortunately_ I have another **30 loads** in my bag-pack…"

After 20 minutes of Miko being shot by Hotaru's BAKA GUN. They finally arrived in central town. Everyone got out of the bus after Hotaru got off, Miko followed his whole face was swollen and then almost instantly got cured right away as he gazed upon CENTRAL TOWN. "WOW" he gasped. Natsume then stood beside him and gave Miko a 'HMPH' then left. "hey wait a minute… HEY WAIT FOR ME NATSUME!!!"

They strolled along the busy streets. There were people selling self-writing pens, talking fruits and vegetables, scolding notebooks so if you wouldn't study, living stuff toys, cakes and snacks that were out of the ordinary and so much more. Miko was excited just by looking at them. Natsume however was still hunted by Miko's knowledge despite him being a newbie in Gakuen Alice. Miko then spotted a cart selling candy apples.

Miko went over and examined the tasty treats. The apples were covered in caramel tens times sweeter than normal said the sells man. "I want one…" Miko whined. "that'll be 10 rabits for one candy apple…" Miko then placed his hands in his pocket searching for some money he might have. "um… excuse me what are rabits???" then once again Yue appeared out of nowhere wearing the same professor clothes holding the same pointing laser and had a white sheet beside him and a projector as well…"

"well Miko… _Rabits_ are Gakuen Alice's money system… you can get them like a job and monthly as an allowance the teachers give you depending on your _star class_…" "_STAR CLASS??? _What's that???" Miko asked curiously. "_Star Class_ is the grade a student is given depending on your abilities and performance in class… your star class can decrease and increase depending on your behavior… the star class starts off with the_ one star class… _followed by the _two star class _like Sumire and Ruka … then the _three star class _like me and Hotaru and the highest honor is the _special star class_ the only student with that grade is non-other than Hyuga, Natsume… well that's that…" then Yue disappeared the same as before.

Then Miko was down on his knees. "but I have no star class yet nor do I have rabits…" she then turned to Natsume with puppy- dog eyes. Natsume responded the look with yet another icy stare and said "you look like an IDIOT who can't do anything right…" then Miko went on a corner and was feeling so down "why… why… can't I even afford a candy apple…". Then a shadow cast on his own, then he saw Natsume carrying two candy apples.

Miko then he rejoiced and reached for the candy apple. "this isn't a treat… you owe me 10 rabits. "sure, sure, whatever… I just wanna enjoy this candy apple for now…" Miko said sucking on the candy apple with shimmering eyes of delight. The sat under an oak tree just a few feet away from central town.

They sat there and ate their candy apple. Miko was reacting and commenting at ever bite he had on the candy apple. While Natsume wondered deeper 'who is this guy?'. When Miko was done he released a big sigh and laid on the grass.

"hey Miko…'" he heard Natsume say. "wow you're talking to me… that's new… anyway what is it?" Miko replied sarcastically. "how did you know I was known as _Black Cat_?" Miko stood up with a nervous look on his face and he gulp as he heard the question "I… uh… heard it as a rumor…… he he he…" he replied with a rather shaky, nervous voice. "and how did you know about the _White Cat Masked _girl I was with last night huh?". Miko turned to the other direction before he answered and said "I… I… was thirsty that night so I thought I get something to drink then I saw you with that girl… it was just coincidence… he he he…" with yet another shaky voice. Natsume got very suspicious but then he said "ok… that's it then…" then he stood up and started to walk back to central town. "hey… hey… wait for me Natsume…"

As they walked back to the bus stop Miko was behind Natsume and thought to himself. _'damn this guy really is good as they say… I need to be more careful… and he's such a jerk… conclusion: Hyuga, Natsume is a genius JERK…'_ then in front of him Natsume thought. _'this guy's hiding something… something important… and I'm gonna find out what… better get ready… Sakura, Miko…'_

**END…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi there… um… I hope that you like this chapter… and since I finished introducing myself… um if you want to read one of my stories. It's at GALS _Superstar Kogal Ran by Anon Azure_… for those who are only interested though. Thanks for your kind understanding. And sorry if it took so long for chapter 04 to be here. Those who want to scold MiTcHYo7 please feel free to do so. BYE BYE THEN ♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪


End file.
